


Ron

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Ron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



– Do jutra – mówi Harry.  
Ron nigdy nie słyszał piękniejszych słów.

  
Jakaś część Rona jest rozczarowana, gdy następna wizyta mija bez słowa ze strony Harry'ego. Potem kolejna, i następna, aż tak mija tydzień w ciszy. Ale wtedy Harry wtrąca jakieś słowo w potok jego zdań – i tak w kółko. Dni ciszy, przetykane słowem czy dwoma, z czasem zmieniającymi się w zdania, stają się ich nową rutyną.  
Stopniowo, Ron zaczyna spędzać u Harry'ego coraz więcej czasu, nawet nie zwróciwszy na to uwagi. Zbywa większość zaproszeń na wyjście do baru ze znajomymi z treningu aurorskiego i wykręca się ze spotkań z przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu. Nawet z Hermioną widuje się tylko w przelocie, głównie gdy to ona wpada do niego opowiadając o szkole, pytając o Harry'ego i snując plany na przyszłość. I to właśnie ona, w końcu wytyka mu ilość czasu spędzanego u Harry'ego, co prowadzi do jednej z poważniejszych awantur w ich – dość w końcu burzliwym – związku.  
Ron nie rozumie i wykrzykuje swoją frustrację.  
Hermiona wie lepiej.

  
Gdzieś na przestrzeni miesięcy, zwykłe zapełnianie ciszy potokiem słów, zmienia się z monologów w dialogi. Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi rozmowami, Ronowi udaje się namówić Harry'ego na leczenie, i gdzieś w międzyczasie, w ich relacje wkradają się dotknięcia, niby nieznaczne, a jednak nie do końca przyjacielskie.  
Kiedy w Harrym w końcu coś pęka, Ron obejmuje go, pozwalając łzom moczyć swój podkoszulek i ignorując tępe pulsowanie zdrętwiałej nogi, na której siedzi. I dopiero wtedy – patrząc z góry na przetłuszczone, czarne włosy i chude ramiona w niezbyt świeżej piżamie – dopiero wtedy _rozumie,_ to co Hermiona wiedziała od dawna.

 


End file.
